This invention generally relates to an intercooler for cooling an air flow. More particularly, this invention relates to an intercooler constructed utilizing improved fabrication techniques.
An intercooler assembly is commonly utilized to cool an air stream such as charge air from a turbocharger. The intercooler assembly transfers heat between two air streams or between an air stream and a liquid coolant. The basic structure of an intercooler includes a housing that includes a plurality of tubes. A heated air stream flows over and through the plurality of tubes and rejects heat into liquid or a cooler air stream that flows within the tubes. The now heated liquid is then cooled in a heat exchange device and pumped back through the tubes of the intercooler. Heated air that enters the intercooler rejects heat into the liquid and is thereby cooled to a desired temperature for use in a turbocharger or other device.
An intercooler assembly includes dozens of tubes that transport a cooling medium such as a liquid coolant. Each end of each tube is attached and sealed which can be time consuming and expensive. An additional manufacturing consideration is the variability in tube length and other manufacturing tolerances of the various components forming the intercooler that must be accommodated to provide the desired dependability. Each of these considerations can increase cost and complicate assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop intercooler features and assembly methods that improve operation and manufacturability.